Advances in computing technology have made possible the provision of computer-aided-design (CAD) software to support the design and manufacturing of articles. Modern CAD software not only includes sketching or schematic features, but also solid modeling and other advanced features.
Manufacturing of articles often involves the welding of two or more components of an article into one single piece. A variety of welding types may be employed, including what is referred to as fillet welds. Accordingly, it is desirable for CAD software to support modeling of welding, in particular, fillet welding.
A few commercial CAD systems offer support for representing welds. Externally, the support includes highlighting and/or labeling of the edges of the components involved. Alternatively, some CAD systems generate a solid representation of the bead. However, the method in which the highlighting/labeling of the edges is done or how the solid bead is generated is not known fully.